


Неукротимая Лукреция

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF, History - Fandom, Renaissance Italy - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Multi, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Чезаре, вопреки запретам отца, но из самых лучших побуждений, учит Лукрецию приемам самозащиты. Их тетка, у которой живет Лукреция, Адриана да Мила узнает об этом, и благородное семейство Борджиа сотрясает очередной скандал. А еще Чезаре тренируется с Михаилом Глинским и способствует его переходу в католичество. Флер почти неуловимого юста между Михаилом и Чезаре тоже есть.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia, Rodrigo Borgia | Pope Alexander VI/Vannozza dei Cattanei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Неукротимая Лукреция

**Author's Note:**

> Персоналии: [Михаил Глинский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%B8%D0%BB_%D0%9B%D1%8C%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87_%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9), [Ваноцца деи Каттанеи](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%86%D1%86%D0%B0_%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B8_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B8), [Адриана да Мила](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adriana_de_Mila)
> 
> Название — ироническое переосмысление названия «Неукротимая Анжелика» А. и С. Голон, не относитесь к нему серьезно ;)

Движение огня в камине действовало усыпляюще. Адриана даже зевнула несколько раз, прикрыв рот кулаком, чтобы не влетел грешным делом черт. А грешных дел хватало — и своих, и чужих.

Бывало, она падала на колени перед ликом Богоматери, и теперь взирающим из домашнего алтаря с кротким осуждением. Каждый раз молитва была об одном и том же — об избавлении от похотей, тешащих тело, но разрушающих душу. Когда-то кто-то сказал ей: грех — он как дождь, подтачивающий черепичную кровлю и деревянные перекрытия. Одна капля может показаться не стоящей внимания — высохнет, да и только. Но постоянные ливни способны обрушить громадную тяжесть прямиком на голову.

Адриана была грешна, и грешила исправно — не далее как на прошлой неделе снова не устояла перед смазливым конюхом, нанятым только из-за красивого, как у древней статуи Антиноя, лица и тела. После, глядя с прищуром на то, как юнец самодовольно пыжится, она обещала себе: это был последний раз. Но, конечно, же, все повторялось снова и снова — как и молитвы к Богоматери. О, извечная ноша одинокой вдовы!

Но дело было не только в ней: теперь Рим был их общим домом, домом их семей, отчаянно пытающихся пустить корни сквозь древнюю брусчатку, и на плечах Адрианы да Мила лежал настоящий груз. Не Навичелла, конечно, — но часть груза Матери Церкви все же гнула к земле ее слабый женский хребет.

Юная Лукреция, с виду — чистейший ангел, белокурая, белокожая девочка, на деле оказалась сущим наказанием. Когда Родриго доверил свою дочь, на счет которой он все еще оговаривался — племянница, заботам Адрианы, это было радостью. Чувствуя свою причастность к великому делу, она молилась Мадонне о том, чтобы стать для юницы надежной черепицей и не менее надежным сволоком. А Лукреция, словно в насмешку носящая имя благочестивой римлянки, предпочевшей смерть от кинжала бесчестью, начала испытывать терпение родственницы, едва ступила на порог палаццо у Санта-Мария-ин-Портико.

Наставления о будущем счастливом замужестве и пути его достижения вызывали у девочки сначала слезы, а потом — гнев. Хмуря светлые брови, Лукреция упрямо замолкала, и из нее было невозможно вытащить ни единого слова. А однажды, прокричав:

— Хватит мне мамы, чтобы разговаривать со мной как со скотиной, выставленной на бычьем рынке! — Лукреция хватила кулаком по накрытому столу, будто тупоголовый мальчишка-сорванец, и, подхватив юбки, удрала на целый день неведомо куда, а Адриана осоловело смотрела ей вслед, сжимая в руке чудом подхваченную на лету соусницу.

Конечно же, несносная девчонка нашлась на кухне, вся в слезах, копоти и сене. Конечно же, она получила то, что ей полагалось — и была на неделю заперта в своих покоях с советом подумать как следует о дурном поведении и дурных наклонностях. Конечно, конюх, чье имя Адриана старалась не упоминать всуе, как имя Господа, стал поглядывать на юную воспитанницу с нескрываемым интересом.

Но дальше сделалось лишь хуже.

Оказалось, что Лукреция не так уж невинна в том самом, изначально женском смысле, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Сперва Адриана думала, ей лишь кажется, что один из братьев девочки, едва возведенный в кардинальский сан Чезаре Борджиа, слишком уж частит с визитами к обожаемой сестре, чтобы похвастаться первыми достижениями в Ватикане. Чутье не обмануло: однажды она увидела, что творят эти двое, запираясь у Лукреции и прикрываясь игрой в шашки и общим чтением душеспасительных книг. Не стоило молодому кардиналу так уж светить сброшенным алым плащом у распахнутого окна.

Наблюдая и до поры не вмешиваясь, Адриана пришла к выводу, что все беды в воспитании Лукреции находят объяснение в дурном влиянии ее брата. И теперь, сонно вороша кочергой тлеющие остатки мужской одежды, обнаруженной в девичьем сундуке, она лишь убеждалась в своей правоте. Лукреция была не только упряма, но и хитра — учуяв на себе пристальное внимание, она стала изворачиваться. Мужская сорочка была упрятана среди женских и даже вышита так же. Дублет лежал на самом дне, прикрытый пышными парчовыми юбками, а штаны, самое стыдное среди прочего стыда, юная обманщица заткнула под мавританский ковер, украшающий самую холодную стену ее теплой спальни.

Но Адриана да Мила тоже была не глупа, и кровь ее умела бурлить от гнева.

И она, зная то, что знала, не стала бы сердиться так сильно, окажись одежда подходящей по размеру тому же Чезаре — или даже проклятому красавчику-конюху.

Но нет, Господу было угодно испытывать свою рабу и дальше. Адриана могла бы поклясться, что все предметы, извлеченные из тайников Лукреции, были сшиты на нее, на эту одуревшую от вседозволенности пигалицу, возомнившую себя черт знает кем!

Легкие, скорые шаги, похожие на дождевую дробь, Адриана научилась узнавать безоговорочно. Подбросив дров в огонь, она отряхнула руки и улыбнулась — возможность того, что вот-вот Лукреция увидит, как жалко выгорает вся ее мнимая хитрость, неожиданно доставила ей настоящее наслаждение.

***  
В первый раз это случилось едва ли не через неделю после переезда в пышное палаццо у Санта-Мария-ин-Портико из дома на Кампо де Фьори — пусть не самого приличного, пусть Лукреция часто мечтала о переезде хоть на день, два.

— Покажи мне, что ты пишешь, дитя мое! — произнесла Адриана да Мила тоном, не терпящим возражений, и протянула руку.

Лукреция прикрыла записку ладонью: сколько бы они ни ссорились с матерью, какой бы властной и въедливой та ни была, Ваноцца ни разу не пыталась влезть в то, что ее не касалось.

— Ну же, что там? — протянутая ладонь нетерпеливо дернулась, любезная улыбка застыла в уголках рта Адрианы. Снулое, рыбье выражение при этом не покинуло ее, и все вместе делало ее лицо похожим на странную, устрашающую, смешную, устрашающе смешную маску.

Лукреция опустила голову к бумаге, чтобы скрыть невольную улыбку, тронувшую губы.

— Я пишу письмо моему брату Цезарю, — ответила она так, как учила ее Ваноцца, без конца вздыхая, что в дочери нет ни надлежащей девице кротости, ни хотя бы притворного смирения. — В Пизу. Мы с ним давно не виделись.

Она и вправду писала письмо Чезаре: едва простившись, уже скучала по нему, по их долгим разговорам, играм, то и дело прерываемым шутливыми поцелуями, по его объятиям, особой улыбке, которой он улыбался — только ей. В письме не было ничего об этом. Ничего такого, о чем нельзя было дать прочесть посторонним — они условились так еще совсем детьми, когда Чезаре отбыл в Пизу в самый первый раз.

И все же Лукреция упрямо поджала губы.

— Это слишком личное, то, что лишь между братом и сестрой, донна Адриана.

— Дай сюда, — потребовала Адриана, и Лукреция затылком чувствовала ее тяжелый сверлящий взгляд. — Я назначена опекать тебя и оберегать, как только возможно.

Лукреция быстро скомкала листок и бросила его в камин.

— Негодяйка! — голос изменил Адриане, некрасиво взвизгнув, словно струна оборвалась на высокой ноте.

На следующий день Лукреция обнаружила, что все ее сундуки взломаны и перерыты, и даже постель взворошена. 

Лукреция тогда проплакала весь день и всю ночь и надолго слегла — в нервной горячке, как сообщил лекарь, которого позвала насмерть перепуганная Адриана. А на самом деле — не без тайного и мстительного удовольствия наблюдая, как мечется тетка между долгом воспитательницы и шпионки. Ведь, как бы она не винила приставленную к Лукреции горничную, было ясно как божий день: это только ее рук дело.

Узнав о происшествии, Чезаре научил Лукрецию нехитрому трюку, и несколько раз она замечала, что волос, оставленный около самого замка, пропадал то на одном, то на другом сундуке. Но Адриана не обыскивала больше ее комнату так нагло, как в первый раз, а Лукреция не оставляла ничего, за что тетка могла бы зацепиться.

До сегодняшнего дня.

Не помня себя от гнева, Лукреция бежала так быстро, как не бегала, когда ей велел Чезаре — и ничуть не запыхалась. Злость, вспыхнувшая, как трут подведенный к пороховой бочке, придавала ей силы и быстроты.

Она ожидала найти тетку молящейся: о, ее показное благочестие было ничуть не лучше ее же непоказного блуда, и Лукреция не знала, что ей кажется более отвратительным.

— Ты! — крикнула она, и голос звонким эхом метнулся по комнате. — Ты снова рылась в моих вещах?!

***  
Обернувшись, Адриана вскинула брови. Это выражение лица — холодное, презрительное, исполненное превосходства, — не раз ставило на место ее покойного мужа, когда он пытался обвинить ее в том, что она слишком много знает о его жизни. Конечно, со временем пришлось изобретать способы более изощренные, чтобы в самом пышном римском цветнике чувствовать себя свежей розой с острыми колючками — но уж на строптивую девчонку ледяное спокойствие перед лицом неподобающе бурных проявлений гнева не могло не подействовать.

Во всяком случае, Адриана на это надеялась.

Ведь она знала, что Лукреция учует след очередной проверки на благопристойность — как воспитательница, обремененная нелегкой ношей, Адриана и не пыталась скрывать то, что пользуется данным Папой правом. Известно ей было также то, что горячая кровь Борджиа, такая же, как у Родриго, такая же, какая бурлила в жилах Педро-Луиса, не даст Лукреции сдержаться.

— Каким тоном ты разговариваешь со старшей родственницей, Лукреция? — голос Адрианы зазвенел сталью, когда она, равнодушно отвернувшись от камина, сложила руки на груди. — Порой мне кажется, что ты безнадежна. Но твой отец поручил тебя моим заботам — и знай, что если потребуется, я не только перерою все твои тайники, но и сделаю так, чтобы твой любимый братец не казал сюда и носа, не говоря уж о других… частях тела.

Она сболтнула лишку — но тут же, напрягая шею, фыркнула. Пусть маленькая нахалка получает свое, раз сама избрала столь хамский тон для разговора — точнее, обмена взаимными обвинениями. Адриана да Мила слишком долго прожила на этом свете и повидала немало, чтобы пытаться объяснять соплячке свои действия.

— И я не знаю, что позволяла тебе твоя мамаша, эта старая проститутка, пока ты жила в ее вертепе… Но здесь — приличный дом, а не бордель, Лукреция, и я не позволю тебе вести себя, будто распоследняя девка, принимать мужчин наедине, даже если они — твои родственники, и уж тем более — скакать по римским закоулкам в штанах.

Тирада получилась веской — Лукреция примолкла, бурно дыша и горя щеками. От удовольствия Адриана даже прищелкнула пальцами — дурная привычка, просыпающаяся в ней в минуты азарта.

— Подумать только, какой стыд! Ведь ты не думаешь, что я не поняла, что эта дрянь была сшита нарочно на тебя? Уверена, тут не обошлось без твоего брата, этого развращенного молокососа, одуревшего от власти, данной ему добрым отцом. Уж я поговорю с Родриго и о тебе, и о нем, будь уверена.

***  
Она ошиблась. Адриана не молилась, о, вовсе нет.

Хотя то, что она делала, неспешно вороша угли в камине, чтобы пламя разгоралось ярче, и вправду напоминало какой-то обряд. Будто Адрина, вдруг поддавшись соблазну, о котором говорили проповедники от Рима до Флоренции, решила совершить жертвоприношение по примеру древних римлян.

И когда она обернулась, самодовольно кривя губы, когда заговорила, этим своим премезким слащаво-наставительным тоном, как всегда, когда пыталась увещевать, пламя на миг осветило кусок вышивки — и лизнуло его.

И Лукреция увидела, что жгла в камине ее тетка. И окаменела — гнев, столь сильный, которого она до сих пор еще не испытывала, стреножил ее. Тетка жгла ее одежду — ту, которую ей подарил Чезаре. Ту, для которой он сам снимал мерку, и в ушах Лукреции все еще стоял их общий смех, а на коже все еще горели следы его поцелуев. Мужскую одежду, сшитую в величайшей тайне, ту, которую она надевала под плащ, чтобы, выскользнув из палаццо, тренироваться вместе с Чезаре.

Брат учил ее постоять за себя.

Ваноцца знала — и никогда не упрекала ни сына, ни дочь. 

И за это — прямо сейчас, глядя, как в весело гудящем пламени превращаются в пепел ее лучшие минуты, то, что делало их с Чезаре еще ближе, то, что приносило ей удовольствие и радость — Лукреция была матери благодарна.

И не собиралась молчать.

— Как ты смеешь, ты, которая не спала в этом дворце разве что с кобелями с псарни, упрекать мою мать в ее ремесле! — выпалила она и не узнала своего голоса — отчаянно-звонкого, дрожащего от переполнившего ее чувства. — Как смеешь ты обзывать моего брата, взывать к моему отцу — ты, которая не стоит и его мизинца!

Говоря, она подступала все ближе, с наслаждением отмечая, как рыбье лицо Адрианы идет пятнами, как она округляет глаза от удивления и ужаса, как отступает — ближе и ближе к бушевавшему в камине пламени.

На миг у Лукреции возник соблазн — и она не стала ему противиться.

Подхватив со стола тяжелый серебряный подсвечник, она размахнулась — и ударила, метя в висок, как учил ее Чезаре.

В последний момент Адриана опомнилась, со змеиным проворством вильнула в сторону, но это ее не спасло. Удар прошелся наискосок, по скуле.

С тихим мышиным писком тетка закатила глаза — и упала, ударившись головой о плитки пола.

***

Мальчики-музыканты, недавно нанятые Ваноццей для участившихся вечерних приемов, переглядывались и топтались на месте. Один из них, рыжий и курносый, даже испугался, когда Чезаре выхватил из ножен саблю-фальчионе — тоненько пискнув, едва не уронил лютню, чем вызвал смех Микеле и бесконечную череду насмешек со стороны своих товарищей.

— Антонио всегда был трусом, синьор, — серьезно хмуря брови, сказал тот, что играл на флейте, и пихнул локтем бедолагу, схватившего лютню так, словно она была гусем, которому необходимо свернуть шею. — Однажды он своровал хлеб на Кампо-деи-Фьори, и пекарь пригрозил ему, что зарежет, если поймает. Вот он теперь и думает, что каждый, кто держит оружие в руках, собирается лишить его жизни.

Расхохотавшись, Чезаре взмахнул саблей крест-накрест — ему всегда нравилось, с каким звуком изогнутое стальное острие рассекает воздух и плоть. Пройдясь взад-вперед по каменным плитам патио, он одной рукой расстегнул пуговицы дублета — и, поведя плечами, сбросил его, для чего пришлось перебросить оружие в левую руку.

— Решил усложнить поединок до предела? — поинтересовался Глинский, оценивающе рассматривая его с ног до головы, как будто этим вечером увидел впервые. — Ты помнишь условие: кто выбивается из ритма, проигрывает так же, как если бы отхватил царапину.

Мальчик с флейтой, услужливо улыбаясь, подхватил дублет, осторожно повесил его на край пустого из-за жары римского саркофага, служащего резервуаром для дождевой воды, и трусцой вернулся к остальным.

— Ты видишь, насколько я коварен, — парировал Чезаре, продолжая прохаживаться. — Этот малец раскусил меня совершенно случайно, но я признаюсь тебе. Так, как ты служишь своему императору, я служу пекарю с Кампо-деи-Фьори — можешь спросить у Ваноццы, если не хочешь верить, ведь ее бордель находится по соседству с его лавкой. И сегодняшнюю потеху я затеял лишь затем, чтобы убить лютниста моей матери. Берегись, парень — пока я держу фальчионе левой рукой, в правой у меня может оказаться кинжал!

Обернувшись к мальчику, чтобы подмигнуть, краем глаза он заметил — движение, стремительный выпад, блеск закатного солнца, пробежавший вдоль выброшенного вперед и наискось клинка. Звон коротко огласил пустоту дворика, тренькнув по стволам мраморных колонн.

— Сукин ты сын! — от смеха кровь играла так же, как могла бы взбурлить от вина из материных подвалов. — Все литвины такие же подлые сукины дети, как ты, Микеле?

Глинский, такой же рыжий, как трусоватый лютнист, был выше Чезаре на полголовы — и притом его мастерству скрывать намеренье и длину выпада позавидовали бы лучшие фехтовальщики Рима. Приняв левостороннюю стойку, он неспешно, почти лениво, набросил на свободную левую руку край плаща.

— Нет, Чезаре, не все. Только та половина, что знает итальянский.

— Играйте! — коротко приказал Чезаре, пробы ради пружиня на правой ноге. — Сальтарелло!

***  
— Адриана да Мила Орсини Мильоратти, синьора Бассанелло! — провозгласил Буркхард настолько громогласно и торжественно, что Александр понял сразу: дело плохо..

— Ваше Святейшество!

Он не успел даже выпрямиться и придать лицу приличествующее случаю выражение учтивой и сочувствующей скуки, с которым предпочитал выслушивать жалобы и просьбы всех своих женщин: от Изабеллы до Лукреции, от Ваноццы до Джулии. Дверь с треском распахнулась и Адриана да Мила с роду, сколько он ее помнил, не ходившая быстрее улитки, влетела в залу.

Александр едва успел взмахнуть рукой, отпуская разом и Буркхарда, и стражу — то, что касалось дел семейных, не предназначалось для чужих ушей. По крайней мере, явственно. Он только сделал следующий вздох, а Адриана уже была рядом, уже склонялась в глубоком поклоне к его туфле.

Александр подался вперед, ласково поднимая племянницу. Даже беглого взгляда хватило бы, чтобы увидеть, насколько она взбудоражена.

— Что-то произошло, дочь моя? — спросил как можно ласковей, так он тоже разговаривал с женщинами, норовистыми лошадями и особо строптивыми кардиналами из курии.

Адриана выпрямилась, сверкая глазами.

Одним глазом. Второй заплыл до щелочки, и даже густой слой белил и румян не мог скрыть синяка — того глубокого и благородного лилового оттенка, в который бывают окрашены весенние сумерки и мантии епископов.

— Что стряслось, Адриана?

— Ваше Святейшество! — воскликнула та со всхлипом, и звук ее голоса эхом метнулся по комнате, чтобы запутаться в гобеленах. — Ваша дочь Лукреция…

— На вас напали? Она цела? — быстро спросил Александр в сильнейшем волнении. Что, если Лукрецию выкрали? И кто — Орсини, Колонна, а может быть, это происки делла Ровере? Что если его дочь, нежная, как персиковый цвет изувечена, обесчещена? Или и вовсе… убита? — Кто это сделал с тобой?

— Ваша дочь Лукреция, — был ответ.

***  
Каждый его поединок, пусть и шутовски-дружеский, был — как танец. Очень рано Михаил уразумел, насколько его завораживает идеальная геометрия движений ловкого танцора — и ловкого бойца. Если все было рассчитано правильно, оказывалось, что жизнь, смерть, веселье, убийство, постройка замковой башни, нанесение идеальной, как улыбка растущего месяца, раны — все это подчинялось единому строгому закону соразмерности.

Оказавшись здесь, в Италии, в Риме, под крылышком того, кто теперь сидел на Святом Престоле, Михаил добавил к своему знанию еще кое-что. Таким, по его мнению, был Бог. Музыка, танец, холод рукояти, зажатой в ладони. Холод, переходящий в уверенное, увесистое тепло.

И сейчас, когда барабанный ритм находил соответствие в ритме его дыхания, а каждое столкновение клинков попадало в такт, он испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие близости к истине, простой и даже грубой, но от того не менее прекрасной. Порой это ощущение его пугало — хотя под саксонским мечом, даровавшим ему рыцарство, он поклялся себе, что не будет бояться ничего и никого, кроме Господа. Но здесь, выпивая и плутая по темным улицам вместе с тем, кто дал обет безбрачия и смирения, и ко всему был внебрачным сыном Папы, Михаил раз за разом ловил себя на желании сделаться единоверцем всех этих людей.

Продающих на рынках рыбу из Тибра, куда было сброшено трупов больше, чем живых населяло теперь Рим. Выплескивающих дерьмо из ночных горшков — прямиком на головы прохожим. В изящно завитых богохульствах не знающих равных. Продающих услуги развратных женщин на вторых этажах мастерских по украшению икон.

Восхищаясь этим, Михаил Глинский все реже вспоминал холмы Лтавы — куда круче Капитолия и куда менее прекрасные.

— А что, если я хочу принять католическую веру? — спросил он и рассек воздух над самой тонзурой Чезаре Борджиа, в последний момент успевшего отшатнуться назад и нырнуть под занесенную для удара крест-накрест руку.

Танец становился все быстрее — жители Вечного города танцевали сальтарелло, высоко подпрыгивая и ускоряя темп до предела человеческой способности отрываться от земли. А его преосвященство, титулярный кардинал церкви Санта-Мария-Нуова у Форума, куда Михаил уже успел зачастить на мессу, частенько выдавал направление атаки быстрым движением глаз.

Уйдя от выпада быстрым шагом в сторону, Михаил набросил плащ на руку Чезаре — и дернул на себя.

Оставалось — ударить рукоятью меж лопаток и подсечь под щиколотку.

— Если бы ты дрался с турком… Пообещал бы трижды признать пророка Мухаммада, лишь бы сбить с толку? — спросил Чезаре, уже повалившись на мраморные плиты — и так и не выпустив оружие.

— Нисколько. Я не жил во втором Риме так долго, как в первом.

Вскочив на ноги, Чезаре встал в стойку — так споро, что это не могло не вызвать улыбки.

— Исповедаю тебя, если проиграешь.

***  
Александру в первый миг показалось, что он ослышался. Адриана да Мила, получив по голове, должно быть, повредилась рассудком.

— Лукреция? Ты хочешь сказать, что это сотворила с тобой Лукреция? Хочешь сказать, что моя дочь может драться, как германский наемник? — переспросил он, не зная, смеяться ему или гневаться: слишком уж глупым и очевидно безумным было сказанное.

Адриана уставилась на него в упор, и взгляд ее был до того жгучим, что у Александра зачесался лоб.

— Ваше Святейшество, — раздельно и громко произнесла она, — ваша дочь Лукреция нынче утром ударила меня серебряным подсвечником. Господь отвел ее от греха, а меня — от неминуемой смерти, иначе бы я здесь не стояла. А сделала она это потому, что я нашла среди ее вещей мужские штаны и сорочку и сожгла их.

Мужские вещи среди платьев Лукреции — неслыханно! Да его дочь и не подпускала к себе других мужчин, почти и не разговаривала ни с кем, кроме собственных братьев!

Нет определенно, Адриана сошла с ума. Кто знает, что еще ей взбредет в голову?

Александр встал и, чувствуя себя необыкновенно тяжелым и неповоротливым, преодолел ступеньки, разделявшие их. Взял Адриану под локоть: сейчас, вблизи, было видно, что она слегка вздрагивает: от пережитого потрясения или от овладевшей ее душой болезни?

— Ты уверена, что эти вещи принадлежали Лукреции, Адриана? Может быть, расскажешь мне, почему ты так решила? — спросил Александр как можно ласковей, боясь испугать безумицу. Сейчас он пожалел об опрометчивом решении выставить за дверь охрану: вдруг у Адрианы припрятан нож в складках платья? Справится ли он?

— Эти вещи были сшиты на Лукрецию, Ваше Святейшество, — возразила Адриана. — Они были бы слишком малы на любого из проживающих или приходящих в дом мужчин, а детей мужского пола у меня в доме нет вовсе. Судя по тому, что я знаю, и какой гнев у Лукреции вызвало мое желание оградить ее добродетель, их принес для нее ваш сын Чезаре.

Чезаре! О, теперь Александр был уверен, что его племянница говорит правду. Его средний сын был вполне способен и не на такую выходку, а ведь когда-то Александр мнил его своей будущей опорой, одной из двух рук, могущих поддержать величие семейства Борджиа на негостеприимных Римских холмах. Но стало иначе, и молодость пополам со вседозволенностью превратили его сына в извечную головную боль. Выходки его были не столь невинны, как у брата, и иногда Александр грешным делом задумывался: кто же ведет рукой Чезаре? Кто испытует его, Александра, чувства отца и пастыря? 

Нет, Адриана не была безумной. Уж если кто и был безумцем, то это Чезаре, возомнивший, что отец будет прощать его проделки — возмутительные, достойные вчерашнего школяра, а не нынешнего прелата! Безумные, с каждым днем умножающиеся, подобно снежному кому, проделки. Но если какие-то из них Александр спускал с рук, то сейчас речь шла о том, что Чезаре в дерзости и глупости замахнулся на честь сестры! Что бы стали говорить в Риме, узнай хоть кто-то, что Лукреции Борджиа таскается со своим братом, одетая, как мальчишка, как… куртизанка? Кто бы захотел иметь дело — с такой девицей? Кто бы посчитал ее — девицей после такого?!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Лукреция переодевается в мужской наряд, подстрекаемая Чезаре? — снова спросил Александр, цедя слова медленно, будто змеиный яд.

Адриана кивнула.

— Чтобы они вместе могли предаваться непотребствам. Его преосвященство сумасбродно вздумал учить Лукрецию военным приемам.

***  
— Играйте!

Поняв, в чем была его ошибка, Чезаре ни разу больше себе ее не позволил. Пытаясь охватить взглядом всю фигуру Микеле, с головы до пят, дышать, как он, двигаться, как он, в том же нарастающем ритме легкомысленной пляски, он позволил увлечь себя.

В череду зеркально отражающих друг друга шагов, в стремительный обмен рубящими ударами сверху вниз и блоками. В мысли о ближайшей мессе, подкрашенные непривычным для молитвы азартом — там, где пристало быть умиротворению, теперь гремел барабан, подгоняя в шею, делая крестовину фальчионе легче ивового прута.

Казалось, если умолкнет звон стали — вместе с ним умолкнет все, даже биение сердца.

Плащ, во второй раз выброшенный с руки, шлепнулся о гладкий бок колонны. Оказавшись за ней, тут же сменив позицию, Чезаре рубанул от правого плеча — и место, где был вшит рукав сорочки Микеле, набухло кровью.

— Я все ближе к цели! Сначала моя кровь, а после — кровь Христова!

Не видя лица противника, не видя ничего, кроме единого комка движений, мыслей, неощутимой боли и ритма, бесконечного, смертельно-опасного ритма, Чезаре мог бы поклясться, что знает — едкий пот уже начал заливать глаза упрямого литвина, ведь и у него самого пересохло во рту.

— Снова уловки?!

Пятясь, он отбивал один удар за другим, отводя чужой клинок на сторону, чтобы тут же перейти в контратаку — и наткнуться на каменную твердость опытной руки. Полосатая светотень колоннады, ярчающий перед смертью вечер, мелкие брызги черной крови, оставшиеся на шлифованной поверхности мрамора — все слилось в единое слаженное движение, в единое желание — одержать верх.

— Смею предположить, что обряды восточной церкви начали казаться тебе скучными?

— Как кабаки в Троках!

Единственным шансом не поцеловать землю снова было — сломать навязанный темп отступления. Пользуясь преимуществом быть ниже и легче, Чезаре зайцем отскочил в сторону — и ударил кулаком, не жалея, от души. Пальцы заныли, проехавшись по скуле и виску — и Микеле оступился, выругавшись на незнакомом, непривычном уху языке.

— Я обещаю показать тебе те, которые ты еще не видел здесь, — выдохнул Чезаре, впервые показывая, что запыхался, и все еще держась на расстоянии чуть большем, чем долговязый литвин мог покрыть в низком выпаде. — Если тебе не будет стыдно явить там синяк под глазом.

***  
В сорочку можно было поместить троих, таких как она, а штанами обмотаться дважды, — конюх, сам того не ведая, ссудивший ее одеждой, был поистине исполином.

Тетка, овдовев, выбирала себе в слуги либо очень юных и нежных Эфебов, либо истинных Геркулесов. Третьего было не дано.

Поначалу, едва обосновавшись в палаццо у Санта-Мария-ин-Портико, Лукреция все дивилась этому обстоятельству, а потом сообразила: дело было вовсе не в том, что эти слуги умели. Точнее, не так. Дело было как раз том, что они умели. В постели.

Адриана да Мила, при свете дня столь же унылая, будто сушеная вобла, преображалась, стоило сумеркам опуститься на плиты внутреннего дворика.

Лукреция отслеживала эти преображения с настороженностью приручаемого зверька и даже не пыталась делать вид, что следует правилам, внушаемым престарелой лицемеркой. Лукреция была уверена: расскажи она хотя бы сотую долю того, что видела, о чем знала, своему отцу, Его Святейшество выслал бы Адриану как можно дальше, точно так же, как сделал это с ее косоглазым сынком.

Одно до сегодняшнего дня останавливало Лукрецию: то, что несносная тетка чаще была все же занята собой и своими любовниками, чем ею, и как знать, какая мегера пришла бы ей на смену? Может, и вовсе ее бы заперли в монастырь до самого замужества? Нет, этого ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить! Но и терпеть то, что мерзкая старуха снова бесцеремонно запустила лапы в ее сундуки, уничтожила то, что принадлежало ей, пыталась запереть ее, будто она, Лукреция Борджиа, была одной из ее провинившихся горничных, Лукреция была не намерена.

— Вы же понимаете, монна Лукреция, — заливалась слезами верная Катарина, — я не могу вас выпустить отсюда… Это приказ синьоры Адрианы, она убьет меня, если узнает…

Лукреция, проверяя узлы на связанных веревках и на собственном поясе, отвечала:

— Поднимешь крик, когда песочная колба опустеет. Скажешь: когда ты зашла, в комнате уже никого не было. А сейчас, Катарина, — держи веревку как можно крепче, обеими руками держи, ради всего святого!

— Вы же расшибетесь, монна Лукреция! — в ужасе всплескивала руками Катарина, и Лукреция еле сдерживалась, чтоб не сплюнуть от злости на пол, как это делал Хуан.

— Просто держи веревку. 

Катарина все причитала, а Лукреция отталкивалась от стены так, как учил ее Чезаре.

Тогда, в самый первый миг, когда ей показалось, что она убила Адриану, Лукреция удивилась тому, что не чувствует совершенно ничего — кроме досады, что все случилось так нелепо. Служанки рыдали, кричали, бегали вокруг. Она стояла и хлопала глазами, как последняя дурочка, а надо было бежать еще тогда! Когда же Адриана очнулась, и к хору рыдающих голосов присоединились ее плаксивые обвинения, Лукреция на миг пожалела, что тетка осталась жива, а потом устыдилась своего сожаления.

Адриана, прикладывая драгоценный лед к ушибленной щеке, шипела, что обо всем расскажет отцу, а Лукреция думала, как лучше предупредить о произошедшем Чезаре. Мысль сбежать возникла сразу же после того, как засов на двери ее комнаты лязгнул с той стороны.

Катарина все сделала, как она велела. Тревогу не подняли, пока Лукреция, надвинувшая капюшон поглубже, не скрылась за потайной калиткой, ведущей прочь из сада.

***  
Микеле молчал — ровно столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы преодолеть внезапную вспышку боли. Все еще удерживая расстояние — выпад и пространство, чтобы уйти, — Чезаре обходил его полукругом. Держа клинок перед собой, метя меж ключиц, стараясь услышать, учуять, предвосхитить — чем бы ни закончился очередной их поединок.

— Порой желание сдаться, если на кону то, чего желаешь, кажется сладким, как мед, — проговорил, наконец, Глинский, и смачно сплюнул кровью — в сторону, в тень. — Похоже на дьявольское искушение, скажу я тебе.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы отбросить со лба мешающие волосы, Чезаре улыбнулся со всей свойственной ему любезностью — так он привык, или почти привык, приветствовать паству на еженедельной проповеди над камнями, еще помнящими былую славу Города.

— Я уже дважды пустил тебе кровь. Бог любит троицу, но я удовольствуюсь и парой. Сдавайся, и я исполню то, о чем ты просишь.

— А вы великодушны, ваше высокопреосвященство.

Теперь они, разделенные колоннами, петляя между ними, кружили друг напротив друга — без единой атаки, готовясь и будучи готовыми, продлевая пляску. Шутки ради Чезаре изобразил несколько танцевальных шагов — и тут же попытался достать противника самым острием, не рубя от локтя, но действуя лишь от запястья.

Глинский ушел от удара так же — станцевав и зайдясь смехом.

Но тут же его лицо вытянулось, и он уставился куда-то за спину Чезаре с выражением глубочайшего, но радостного удивления. Думая, что это — очередная выходка, направленная на сравнение счета, Чезаре не последовал его примеру, но и бить не стал.

В конце концов, это было бы слишком скучно.

— Это твоя сестра? — спросил Микеле, и манжетой рубашки наспех вытер окровавленные губы, приосаниваясь. — Мне все больше нравятся здешние люди, смею заметить.

И лишь тогда Чезаре обернулся — так и не опустив клинок по примеру своего противника.

***  
Впервые в жизни Лукреция оказалась на улице без сопровождения — и от этого чувствовала себя так, словно ее выставили обнаженной на людном торжище. Ей казалось, что все, все без исключения взгляды устремлены на нее, и приходилось еще больше ускорять шаг, надвигая капюшон на глаза. Она почти перешла на бег, когда над ухом раздалось конское ржание и басовитая брань:

— Смотри, куда прешь, малец!

Свистнула плеть — и только недавний урок Чезаре, еще не выветрившийся из памяти и из крови, помог среагировать раньше, чем кожаное жало обожгло икры. Лукреция подпрыгнула, будто играла салочки — плеть прошла по низу, только свистнув.

Рядом кто-то засвистел, кто-то захлопал в ладоши.

— Ох, ты ж, — уже безо всякого неудовольствия прогудел давешний бас, и лошадиный бок оказался вровень с глазами Лукреции. — Да ты, малец, настоящий клад! А что еще умеешь? Пойдем со мной!

Лукреция отчаянно замотала головой.

— Не хочешь? А зря! Мой синьор хорошо платит таким, как ты.

Ее схватили за полу плаща — и Лукреция рванулась, вывернувшись только чудом, побежала, чувствуя, как рассыпаются по плечам волосы, слыша за спиной улюлюкание, свист — и конский топот.

Топот был все ближе, а до спасительной резной дверцы, ведущей во внутренний дворик дома Ваноццы — еще так далеко. Лукреция нырнула в чужую подворотню, ловя ртом воздух, как рыба, и молясь про себя, неведомо какому святому, чтобы преследователь не надумал искать ее во дворах. И, как видно, молитвы достигли нужных ушей — цоканье копыт, звонкое в узком каменном мешке, в котором она оказалась, затихло вдали.

Лукреция выждала, скрутила косу, проклиная ее длину и толщину, пряча непослушную волну волос под рубаху, — и вновь пустилась бежать.

Ее брат бился на саблях с высоким рыжим литвином — пару раз она видела этого литвина на приемах, устроенных Адрианой. Точнее, они плясали с саблями в руках — под все убыстряющуюся музыку. Лукреция остановилась за дальней колонной, любуясь движениями Чезаре — быстрыми, легкими, непринужденными. Уж он-то точно пробежал бы всю дорогу от самого палаццо Адрианы и не запыхался.

***  
— Лукреция? — выражение лица Чезаре стало таким же, как у Глинского, едва он увидел, как из розовых сумерек, густо окутавших белый мрамор патио, выступила его сестра. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Лукреция была одета кое-как — в первое мгновение он не понял даже, почему мужская одежда, незнакомая ему, сидит на ней до крайности дурно. Следом пришло понимание — все вещи были не по размеру — сорочка мешковато свисала с плеч, штаны были подкатаны у щиколоток.

И — все было дешевым, ношеным, не слишком чистым, словно у торгашей с Кампо-деи-Фьори, с утра до вечера галдевших у своих прилавков.

Прежде, чем сестра успела ответить, по привычке перебросив с плеча на плечо растрепанную косу, Чезаре исполнился уверенности, что что-то произошло. Там, у Санта-Мария-ин-Портико, в тихом, чинном доме благопристойной вдовы Адрианы, с Лукрецией случилось что-то, что вынудило ее бежать в дом матери — да еще и в одежде с чужого плеча. С чьего?

— Чьи это вещи? — успел спросить он, прежде чем Лукреция, пожав плечами, беспокойно усмехнулась.

— На сей раз не твои, Чезаре. И не те, что ты дарил мне. А все это потому, что добрая тетушка Адриана сожгла их, обнаружив в моих сундуках.

Персиковый свет играл на ее щеках, подкрашивая и без того яркий от гнева румянец — тот, который нельзя было нарисовать никакими чудодейственными средствами, столь хорошо знакомыми римлянкам, — и, переливаясь в волосах, никак не желал умирать вместе с этим днем. А день, по всему, обещал быть долгим — куда дольше, чем могло пообещать щедрое летнее солнце.

— И вы повздорили?

На лице Лукреции появилось то, что сложно было передать словами. Презрение, ярость, упрямство, жажда мести — все, что мог дать ее крови алый бык, пасущийся на зеленом поле. О том, что Адриана да Мила обладает нравом вздорным и сварливым, и лишь прикрывается деланным благочестием, им обоим было известно уже давно. Не раз, придя погостить в ее палаццо, Чезаре ловил на себе недобрые взгляды, но в то время он предпочитал не обращать внимания ни на кого, кроме сестры, чьи двери оставались для него открытыми.

Он не верил, что отец позволит тетке хоть в чем-то ущемить Лукрецию — пусть и считалось, что она находится под опекой и властью старшей родственницы.

— Нет, братец, мы не повздорили, — ответила, наконец, Лукреция, и протянула руку, жестом требуя вложить в раскрытую ладонь рукоять фальчионе. — Я просто врезала ей подсвечником. Прямиком по ее самодовольной кислой роже. Она упала, и мне показалось, что невыносимая, полная христианнейших страданий жизнь наконец покинула ее бренное тело.

***  
— Но с ней все в порядке, — продолжила Лукреция, заметив, как изменился в лице литвин и как промелькнула в глазах брата быстрая тень. — Настолько в порядке, что едва поднявшись со смертного одра, Адриана заперла меня, а сама помчалась ябедничать отцу, то есть, Его Святейшеству.

Она все еще протягивала руку, сама того не осознавая, властным и требовательным движением. Но если бы ее спросили, что она хочет сделать с саблей прямо сейчас, ответа у Лукреции не было бы.

Она хотела сразиться с литвином, с которым танцевал Чезаре? Хотела движением, свистящими ударами, с которыми лезвие рассекает воздух, прогнать стоявший перед мысленным взором неуемный призрак тетки? Хотела доказать себе, после гонки по грязным улицам Рима, после того, как ее едва-едва не похитили (стоило только домашней киске высунуть на улицу кончик носа!), что чего-то все-таки стоит?

Просто хотела, как раньше, потренироваться с Чезаре?

Она увидела себя будто со стороны.

Настоящее чучело: в грязном, латанном-перелатанном, к тому же мужском наряде, тяжело дышащее, с ярким от бега румянцем на щеках.

От рубахи разило чужим застарелым потом и немытым телом, штаны, подпоясанные так, что Лукреция едва могла в них дышать, все равно, казалось, вот-вот сползут к щиколоткам. Коса растрепалась, длинные пряди свисали по обе стороны лица — вот так дочь Родриго Борджиа — самого могущественного человека во всем христианском мире! Может, не так уж неправа была Адриана, стыдя ее ежедневно и еженощно?

Лукреция упрямо мотнула головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Рукоять сабли все-таки легла в ее руку. Литвин все смотрел, как будто его зачаровали, — и не мог отвести глаз.

— Я пришла предупредить тебя, Чезаре, об этом, — сказал Лукреция и отсалютовала саблей литвину.

***  
Что произошло, происходило и непременно должно было произойти вокруг сестры Чезаре, Михаил понимал не до конца. Девушка, как он уже был осведомлен, носившая звонкое и очень любимое итальянцами имя Лукреция, говорила быстро, алея щеками и хмуря брови. Он же понимал не все — такое случалось с ним, когда на новом для него наречии начинало болтать сразу несколько людей, как будто соревнуясь между собой в скорости.

Судя по всему, речь шла о драке между двумя дочерьми Евы — что же, горячая кровь здешних женщин не позволяла усомниться в правильности собственного понимания. Не смотря на то, что мадонна Лукреция была готова то ли расплакаться, то ли отлупцевать еще кого-то, Михаил почувствовал, что уголки его рта ползут вверх — и даже прикрыл рот рукой, якобы вытирая остатки крови с разбитой губы. Ведь показать, что его забавляют семейные дрязги приятеля, было не совсем вежливо — и могло обидеть Чезаре, который был к нему добр, и, к тому же, мог помочь осуществить безумную, но оттого еще более манящую мысль.

В том, что ближе к ночи, в зыби сумерек, в патио дома известной в Риме куртизанки появилась эта девушка, и, выхватив из руки брата саблю, подвинула его плечом, находились отголоски все той же вселенской математической гармонии, что привела Михаила Глинского в Рим. Может быть, это странное знакомство было подарком Господа — так с чего бы отказываться от него?

— Мадонна, — Михаил поклонился, и, отбросив плащ в сторону, принял стойку. Хитрить и показывать свои таланты было теперь ни к чему. — Если я правильно понимаю вас…

Только теперь он заметил, что музыканты замолчали.

***  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, и у рыжего литвина подрагивали уголки губ. Лукреция нахмурилась: почему он смеется, пусть и пытается крыть свою усмешку? Его веселит, то, о чем она говорила? Или то, что она собиралась биться с ним на саблях?

В ее крови еще бушевала давешняя гонка — а в ушах все еще стояли слова Адрианы: ядовитые, как змеиные укусы, жалящие, как целый осиный рой. Лукреция повела плечом, чувствуя эти жала собственной кожей, досадуя — что они не могут поговорить с Чезаре наедине, что она не может сказать ему всего, что хотела. Понимая, что, вероятней всего, за ней уже отправили погоню, а отец, которому Адриана (о, в этом Лукреция не сомневалась ни минуты!) напела в уши самое гадкое, что только может выдумать ее склонный к развратным фантазиям ум, уже достаточно разозлен.

Желая — сбросить все это, забыться, успокоиться.

Она мельком взглянула на брата. Чезаре стоял и смотрел на нее в тем же выражением, что и его знакомец: зачарованно, во всех глаза, притворно хмурясь и подрагивая уголками губ.

Лукреция вздохнула раз, другой — полной грудью, чувствуя, как кисть оттягивает непривычная тяжесть сабли. Стараясь сохранять ясную голову и отбросить мысли обо всех на свете ядовитых языках и острых жалах.

Кроме того, что было в руках ее противника.

Чезаре говорил: в бою нет места злости, гневу, отчаянию. Только азарт.

И Лукреция испытала этот азарт уже дважды за сегодняшний длинный, безумный день: когда метила подсвечником в голову старой карги и когда бежала через торжище, опрокидывая лоток торговца рыбой, чтобы преследователь задержался или вовсе поскользнулся на требухе.

И она собиралась испытать счастье в третий раз.

— Музыку! — воскликнула она, и, дождавшись первых тактов, бросилась в атаку.

***  
Лукреции была свойственна та же горячность, что и ему. Не зря ведь они были — плоть от плоти, кровь от крови, семя от семени — брат и сестра, слишком похожие, чтобы не полюбить друг друга той любовью, которая отчего-то считалась грешной. Более грешной, чем та, что длилась от силы пару часов. Часов, оплаченных из собственного кармана какой-нибудь шлюхе вроде тех, которых Ваноцца выращивала на собственных харчах, будто тучных телок.

Лукреция бросалась на противника так же, как и он — с места, вытягиваясь в стрелу, порой забывая о стойке и открываясь грудью. Она сделала это и сейчас, понукаемая собственной злостью на Адриану и кипением крови, не успевшей остынуть где-то между Капитолием и Кампо-деи-Фьори. В этом была главная ее ошибка — или их общая. Кара была неизбежной, как острие Дамоклова меча, уже коснувшееся темени. Микеле мог бы сшибить Лукрецию с ног одной подсечкой — в миг, когда она потеряла баланс, перенеся слишком много веса вперед. Чезаре не раз падал так же — сдирая локти, набивая синяки, поднимаясь с еще большей злостью, нежели та, что подводила его к поражению.

Потом, в очередную бессонную ночь, он понял, что хладный ум — это не только способ задремать хотя бы под утро, чтобы на рассвете отправиться в опостылевшую с первых дней церковь Санта-Мария-Нуова, глядящую витражами окон на форум Цезаря.

С тех пор он падал все меньше — и все сильнее любил ощущение крови на острие клинка.

Он наблюдал, сжав губы и чувствуя готовность подхватить — в каждом мускуле. Конечно, Микеле не стал бы бить женщину, конечно, будь Чезаре на месте своей сестры, он бы получил два пореза в назидание, но…

Ритм возобновившейся схватки проникал под кожу — точно так же, как это бывало в танце. Рыжий литвин не раз говаривал, что это — суть одно и то же. И теперь Лукреция двигалась так же, как если бы плясала сальтарелло — до пота, выступившего на лбу, до ощущения смертельной жажды и еще более сильного желания продолжать. Они оба были — плоть от плоти, кровь от крови, семя от семени. Одинаково любили танцевать, одинаково — любили друг друга. И, стиснув зубы, наблюдая, хмурясь, Чезаре знал заранее: он не позволит Родриго обвинить Лукрецию в содеянном, как не позволит Адриане распоряжаться в доме его сестры, будто в своем собственном.

— Осторожнее, Лукреция, — только и сказал он, и рассмеялся так, как мог бы смеяться перед очередной казнью, будучи христианским мучеником. — Наш друг все же умеет драться чуть лучше, чем достопочтенная тетка Адриана.

***  
Лукреция не стала оглядываться на Чезаре, тем более не стала ему отвечать: не до того стало, когда клинки схлестнулись, зазвенев, и кисть немного вывернуло, так что Лукреция испугалась: вот сейчас рыжий литвин ее и оделет. Но нет, напряжение ослабло, ее противник отступил, и она не была уверена: потому ли, что она была достаточно хороша в бою или потому, что она была дамой, была сестрой Чезаре, была — Борджиа, в конце концов?

Лукреция лишь упрямо тряхнула головой: знаю сама, братец, и — вижу.

Рыжий литвин дрался с ней с тем же азартным блеском в глазах, который она видела минутами раньше — в другом поединке. И ловя этот блеск, похожий на отблески клинка, Лукреция двигалась еще быстрее, так, как еще никогда до этого. Так, как ей еще не приходилось драться.

Был ли виной пристальный взгляд Чезаре, который она ощущала всей кожей, даже через ткань грязноватой сорочки? Или же — ее собственная быстрая кровь, заставлявшая сердце биться быстрее, заставлявшая в иной миг закусывать губу от старания и напряжения — Чезаре пытался отучить ее от этой привычки в драке, и так и не смог? Или же — виной были веселое отчаяние и пьянящая злость, овладевшие ею, когда Лукреция только увидела, что — сделала, чем — сама не зная, как — ответила тетке на ее возмутительный, ни с чем не сравнимый поступок? Или же все-таки виной был литвин, в какой-то миг переставший улыбаться?

Лукреция в ответ наградила его серией выпадов — как учил ее Чезаре, и все-таки оглянулась — на миг, взглянув на брата с коротким торжеством.

И тут же ощутила тонкую сталь, упершуюся ей в плечо.

Литвин убрал саблю, кланяясь с изяществом опытного придворного.

— Счастлив развлечь вас, мадонна…

— Лукреция! — голос отца, непривычно властный и гневный, хлестнул между лопаток бичом. Так — до сих пор — он говорил только с Чезаре, когда Хуан в очередной раз жаловался на брата.

Лукреция отсалютовала литвину и опустила саблю.

Конечно, ее искали.

И нашли.

***  
Мало кто мог подъехать к дому, принадлежащему Ваноцце Каттанеи так, чтобы сама хозяйка об этом не узнала, желательно — за пару часов. Совсем немногие могли вломиться в этот дом так, чтобы хозяйка не успела их остановить. К таким людям, к неизменному сожалению Ваноццы, которую уже мало кто в Риме называл именем цветка, относился Родриго Борджиа — тот, кого она могла не впустить, но до сих пор не могла назвать странным и чужим именем Александр.

Конечно, этот человек, этот мужчина, уже давно не вызывал в ее груди того трепета, которым наполнялось все ее существо без малого двадцать лет назад. Ваноцца любила припомнить их развеселые ночи и дни, изредка наливая себе лучшего вина с собственных виноградников в компании оправленного в серебро и перламутр зеркала, но это случалось все реже — с розы облетали лепестки, а шипы становились все крепче, деревенели и заострялись. Теперь, когда она была еще более уверена в своих силах, чем в день их встречи, от гнева или милости Родриго зависело другое — жизнь и судьба их общих детей.

Бывало, Ваноцца не спала ночей, размышляя, когда же случилось так, что отец всю свою любовь, порой — чрезмерную, как многое у этих испанцев, отдал старшему сыну, лишив даже ее крох других сыновей. Неизменно виделось ей лицо Чезаре — серьезное, с сосредоточенно сдвинутыми бровями. Она никогда не отрицала, что это лицо даже слишком напоминает ей ее собственное — в те годы, когда она еще не знала, кто такой кардинал Родриго Борджиа. В детстве Чезаре был золотоволос, как ангел с фрески Джотто, затем — сделался рыжим, а затем уж — медь его прядей стала темнеть. Но это не спасало его ни от поддразниваний Хуана, ни от клеймящих слов отца — ты слишком похож на свою мать, Чезаре.

Он произносил это имя почти с отвращением, даже введя сына в курию и передав в его руки все щедрые бенефиции валенсийского епископата. Ваноцца знала, почему, Чезаре — нет. Она слишком хорошо помнила, как кричала на Родриго, отделенного от нее колыбелью их новорожденного мальчика (знала ли она, что отныне так будет — всегда?), а он смотрел на нее, будто она была ему чужой, безумицей, встретившейся у церкви.

— Если ты назовешь его своим именем, сам будучи жив, Господь покарает нас и приберет ребенка!

— Так ты смерти моей хочешь, женщина? Я так и знал! Иначе бы ты не изводила меня своими капризами, мотая кишки на кулак! Только знай: никто не будет с тобой так щедр, как я! Никто! Или ты надеешься, что твой Джулиано купит тебе еще несколько домов и гору платьев, чтобы ты подманивала на них все новых клиентов?!

— Да как ты смеешь, жирный каталонский боров!

Родриго был помешан на чести их семьи и упрям, как животное с собственного герба. Ему вздумалось назвать всех своих сыновей, от всех женщин, которые рожали от него, именами предков: Педро-Луис, Хуан, Родриго. И когда она сказала, что ляжет костьми, но покрестит сына тем именем, которое по нраву ей, его алая мантия заметалась в стенах ее дома, будто кто-то пустил туда красного петуха.

— Что это за дурацкое имя — Чезаре! Это будет звучать так, будто я прогнулся под этих итальяшек, этих римлян, и хочу подражать им! Что такое этот младенец рядом с римскими героями — это смешно!

— Это не только твой, но и мой сын! Хочешь распоряжаться судьбой детей так, как тебе угодно — находи для них матерей среди более сговорчивых шлюх!

Потом он спросил ее, почему именно это имя. И она напомнила ему один давний разговор.

Дело было дрянь, дрянью и осталось.

— Ты что себе позволяешь в моем доме, Святейшество? 

Она выглянула во внутренний двор, с треском распахнув окно, как только услышала — звон стали умолк, и зазвучал слишком знакомый, хоть и полузабытый этими стенами голос.

— Перестань кричать на дочь. Что случилось?

Конечно, она знала, что случилось. Старая валенсийская грымза получила, наконец, по заслугам. Лукреция была не только дочерью Родриго Борджиа, в ней текла кровь флорентийских женщин, кровь Симонетты Веспуччи и Ваноццы Каттанеи. Ваноцца учила свою девочку всегда держать под юбкой стилет, а за пазухой — камень, чтобы выбить зубы тем, кто слишком уж открыто станет скалиться в ее сторону. Конечно, она должна была уметь сделать это изящно, как и подобает высокородной даме, пусть и дочери куртизанки. Но в том, что Лукреция ударила Адриану, Ваноцца не могла увидеть повода отругать ее. Увидела бы, будь ее дочь рохлей, согласной все стерпеть от той, которая, будучи лишь управительницей в чужом доме, возомнила себя его хозяйкой.

— Я заберу этот дом у Адрианы, мама, — как-то сказала Лукреция, хмуря брови так же, как делал это Чезаре. — Еще немного, и заберу. Она думает, что может не считаться со мной, потому что я слишком мала. Она забывается.

Когда Лукреция явилась к ней, переодетая в грязное мужское платье, и с порога выпалила о том, что случилось, Ваноцца едва сдержалась, чтобы не расхохотаться — как в тот день, когда она не без удовольствия окатила Адриану содержимым собственного ночного горшка.

Родриго запрокинул голову, глядя на нее, пока она глядела на его тонзуру. Сумерки сгустились, все, кто стоял в патио, стали напоминать актеров в дурацком шутовском представлении, разве что сыгранном при умолкшей музыке.

Уперев руки в бока, Ваноцца повторила:

— Так что случилось?

***  
— Не кричи, Ваноцца, ты не на рынке, — задрав голову, Александр смотрел на свою бывшую любовницу совсем не так, как полагалось ему, Патриарху Вселенской Апостольской церкви, пастырю и просто — мужчине. И с раздражением подумал, что подобное было всегда. Что он, пожалуй, с самого начала позволил этой женщине очень многое — то, что не позволял другим своим любовницам. То, что не позволял никому.

Она была слишком своевольной, слишком откровенно презирала все титулы, слишком дерзко вела себя — и тем еще, помимо красоты и славы, бежавшей впереди нее, ее родословной — не менее яркой, чем она сама, — привлекла его, тогда еще кардинала.

И он позволил обращаться с собой, будто он был просто — мужчиной, просто мужем этой женщины, — свободной, как все флорентийки, и властной, как все римлянки.

Это — льстило.

Это — заставляло думать, что Римская Роза расцветала в его объятиях не потому, что он с ног до головы осыпал золотом и драгоценностями, одаривал милостями, которые и не снились другим женщинам. А потому, что она ценила его самого — Родриго Борджиа и его мужскую доблесть превыше всех милостей. И, откровенная в самом последнем слове, дорожила не золотом и милостями, а им самим.

И с тех самых пор так и повелось. Ваноцца, державшая в железном кулаке своих слуг, шлюх и мужей, которых он же ей и подбирал, вела себя с ним так, как будто имела право: командовать, требовать, распоряжаться воспитанием детей, так, как хотела сама.

Например, назвать его сына, того, которого он обещал отдать в служение Богу, — именем потаскуна, лишившего ее девственности.

И разве из этой затеи получилось что-то хорошее?

Порой — глядя на золотоволосую головку дочери, на Хуана, сумасбродного, но так похожего на него самого в далекие времена его юности, Александр думал: стоило.

Было чем гордиться — ему, не только кардиналу, взошедшедшему на Святой Престол, достигшему Вершины мира, но и просто — отцу, мужчине, нашедшему свое продолжение в детях.

Но в дни, такие, как сегодня, когда Чезаре в очередной раз показывал свой нрав, более близкий к спесивым римлянам, чем к гордым каталонцам, когда он подговаривал Лукрецию на выходки — не просто отчаянные, но и опасные, — тогда он, Александр Шестой, преиполнялся сожалений. О том, что связал свою жизнь с безумной дочерью Рима и о том, что уступил ей. А еще о том, что не забрал детей у этой женщины раньше — как только они родились. Его сын, названный его именем, его Родриго, воспитанный по его правилам, — никогда бы не позволил себе того, что позволял Чезаре, воспитанный Ваноццой.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось лучше меня самого. Ведь это наверняка при твоем попустительстве твой сын едва не опорочил честь нашей дочери. Что сказали бы Сфорца, если бы узнали?! Ведь для того, чтобы развлекаться, совсем не нужно думать о семье, правда, Чезаре?!

***  
Он всегда говорил так: твой сын, мой сын, наша дочь. Лукреция в его глазах была всего лишь цветком, высаженным в благодатную, жирную римскую почву, цветком, которому должно было — раскрыть лепестки, и заплодоносить, когда настанет время. Хуан был любимцем, избалованным, развращенным не по годам — о, скольких таких же, как он, Ваноцца обслуживала в дни своей юности, скольким и теперь ее девушки предлагали выпивку, снедь и себя в гостеприимных борделях. Ваноцца слишком хорошо знала эту дрянную породу мужчин, чтобы не чувствовать — Хуан и вправду сын Родриго, как Чезаре был — ее сыном.

Тем, кого Родриго предпочитал бы назвать собственным именем, и увидеть — кем-то другим, кем-то, кого не существовало и не могло существовать вовсе.

Гнев, который она умела сдерживать, когда это было нужно, умела с кем угодно другим, но только не с этим испанским выскочкой, возомнившим, что он может командовать ею в ее же доме, словно своей молоденькой шлюшкой в Апостольском дворце, чистый, спасительный гнев охватил ее и зажег ей кровь.

— Не трогай нашего сына, Родриго! Ты, я погляжу, слишком много стал разбираться в чести молоденьких девушек! Что-то не припомню, чтобы она так интересовала тебя, когда наши дети жили в Субьяко и думали, что их отец давно мертв, а дяде на них плевать, как и всем остальным!

Она легла грудью на мраморный подоконник — чтобы видеть все. Чтобы Родриго знал, что не успеет сотворить ничего, что было бы только в его воле — не здесь, только не здесь. Этот дом был крепостью для нее самой и ее детей — и здесь она чувствовала себя волчицей, способной вскормить своим молоком царей. И никто, даже наместник апостола Петра, не смел оторвать хотя бы одного щенка от ее сосков.

— Лучше бы ты послушал свою дочь — тогда она расскажет тебе то, что рассказывает мне! Много ли ты знаешь о жизни Лукреции с этой грымзой, с этой испанской хрычовкой, которую ты к ней приставил, как бешеного Цербера! Ты слушаешь только то, что плетет тебе эта сука Адриана, но когда Лукреция плачет — предпочитаешь заткнуть уши! И теперь, когда твоя родная дочь вынуждена покинуть собственный дом, который ты отдал ей своей же рукой, ты винишь в этом Чезаре?! Чезаре, который ни о чем не знал?! Да он второй день проводит со мной! И что ты хотел — чтобы он посмеялся над Лукрецией и отказал ей в сочувствии?! Как это сделал бы твой cocco di Papa? Не так брат должен любить сестру, Родриго!

Она перескакивала с итальянского на каталанский, она кричала так, что у нее самой звенело в ушах, а эхо ее голоса металось между стен. Теперь ее было не остановить — так действовал на нее проклятый каталонец, не видящий дальше своего крючковатого носа, не знающий, как любить и ценить своих детей.

— И это еще не все! Не смей отворачиваться! Вот я сейчас спущусь, и расскажу тебе по-настоящему, что к чему!

Ставни грохнули так, что с одной отслоилась краска. Подобрав подол, Ваноцца метнулась к двери.

***  
Невольно залюбовавшись вспыхнувшими глазами и скулами бывшей Розы, бывшей своей любовницы, настоящей гневливой римской матери, Александр быстро овладел собой.

Так у них бывало, так сходились они — лед с пламенем, и чем больше распалялась одна, тем холодней становился другой, раздувая небывалую бурю. Пожар, который, когда оба были куда моложе, чем сейчас, они гасили в общей постели. Александр еще помнил, как та, кого все называли Розой, отбивалась от его объятий и шипела, словно дикая кошка. А потом — отдавалась столь страстно, как ни одна женщина до того. Как ни одна после, и даже Джулия, Прекраснейшая, Сладчайшая, вся — словно молоко, мед и патока — не могла сравниться с этим диким огнем.

Александр помнил, но что проку было от этих воспоминаний?

Они оба были уже не те, и на месте былых пожарищ остывала зола, способная разгореться вновь только тогда, когда Ваноцца считала, что он, Родриго Борджиа, посягает на ее детей.

Она никогда не защищала от него Хуана. Напротив, все с той же гневливой искрой в глазах рассказывала о любых его выходках — слишком ребячьих, чтобы Александр мог относиться к сказанному всерьез. Он не видел в старшем сыне той поистине сатанинской гордыни, что бушевала в среднем, он пытался объяснить Ваноцце, чем хуже открытое неповиновение Чезаре, его вечно презрительные, едва прикрытые почтительностью, взгляд и речи, чем очередная испорченная Хуаном девка или повешенная за выказанную злость собака. Пытался — и не мог. Ваноцца насмерть стояла на своем.

— Ты невзлюбил бедного мальчика с самого его рождения! — кричала она, бывало. — А все потому, что он похож на меня! Что я не уступила тебе, и не отдала твоему Богу ни его, ни тебя!

Александр мог бы возразить: я люблю его так же, как тебя. Как люблю Хуана и Лукрецию, как никогда не смогу полюбить Жоффре, чья кровь наверняка разбавлена кровью лавочника. Мог бы, но не хотел. Ведь это Ваноцца сделала Чезаре чужим, вложила в его сына — часть чужой и мятежной души.

И к чему было спорить о том, что стало — данностью?

Так и сейчас — на все градом посыпавшиеся упреки, Александр возражал, с каждой искрой становясь все холодней, привычно леденея внутри:

— Не трогать Чезаре? Но ведь это его выходка привела к тому, что Лукреция едва не убила свою тетку, что сейчас она позорится в присутствии чужого человека, выпрыгивая перед ним в неприличной одежде. Это его сумасбродство едва не погубило сестру — кто знает, что бы с ней стало, пока она бегала по улицам Рима в таком виде? Ведь об этом ты тоже не подумал, Чезаре?

***  
С каждой минутой чувство собственной неуместности, доселе неведомое, охватывало Михаила — от макушки до кончиков пальцев, все еще сжимавших рукоять сабли. Это чувство было сродни стыду от подсматривания за чем-то непристойным или опасным, или же — за чем-то, что сочетало в себе постыдную тайну и близость воздаяния.

Невинная, как ему казалось, потеха закончилась внезапно — явлением Римского Папы, чье белое одеяние и заляпанный грязью плащ возникли в сумерках, будто саван призрака. Михаил еще не успел привыкнуть к тому, что здешние люди появлялись и исчезали с глаз долой с такой скоростью, что уследить за сменой сцен в действе порой было нелегко. Кардинал Чезаре Борджиа учился на собственных ошибках так же скоро, как он сам, Михаил Глинский, загорался желанием принять католичество. А отец всех католиков — и отец его приятеля, — кричал тем же голосом, которым было принято обличать в проповедях происки Сатаны.

Прошло два-три мгновения — и из распахнувшегося с треском окна высунулась мадонна Ваноцца, явно осыпая Понтифика отборной бранью. Михаил не мог различить и половины того, о чем частили эти двое, но он успел выслушать предостаточно сварливых баб на улицах и в торговых рядах, чтобы понять — его присутствие в этом дворике становится более чем неуместным.

Но уйти просто так, бросив оружие, распустив чужих музыкантов, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, было невозможно, недопустимо. Повернуться спиной к тем, кого он считал другом и милой сестрой друга.

Не узнать, в конце концов, чем закончится странная бурная сцена.

Еще немного — и хозяйка этого дома, цветущая зрелой, наливной красотой куртизанка, осатаневшей фурией вылетела во двор. Переругиваясь все более остервенело, Его Святейшество и мадонна Ваноцца переходили со ставшего непонятным итальянского языка на другой, которого Михаил не знал и вовсе. Чезаре, глядя на них исподлобья, скрестил руки на груди и заиграл желваками. Вид у него был такой, будто он готов вот-вот броситься в драку, и не в шуточную, затеянную ради того, чтобы разучить пару-тройку новых фехтовальных приемов, а — насмерть.

— Что происходит? — одними губами спросил Михаил, поглаживая бороду, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимым. — Я ничего не понимаю…

— Твое счастье, — почти огрызнулся кардинал, даже не глядя на него. — И мое несчастье.

***  
Лукреция почувствовала, что у нее заболела кисть, и, посмотрев вниз, обнаружила, что не просто держит саблю за рукоять, опустив острием вниз, но что вцепилась в нее мертвой хваткой.

Она попыталась разжать пальцы — и не смогла. Замерла, скованная сильнейшим, злейшим унижением.

Не в первый раз родители ссорились так, что от крика матери, могли вот-вот вылететь цветные стекла. Отец (о, Лукреции до сих пор было трудно и странно считать Родриго Борджиа не просто родственником, навещавшим их время от времени, не добрым дядюшкой, державшей ее на руках, гладившим по голове, утиравшим слезы, привозившим птиц, платья, игрушки и сладости, а именно — отцом!) же возражал. И от его голоса — властного, холодного, полного какой-то стальной ярости трава во внутреннем дворике, казалось, покрывалась инеем. Не в первый раз они кричали друг на друга, эти стычки стали привычными, и только участились, когда Лукреция переехала в Санта-Мария-ин-Портико.

Отец с матерью злились друг на друга из-за нее.

И из-за Чезаре.

Из-за нее и Чезаре.

И сцена, похожая на ту, что разыгрывалась прямо сейчас, случалась — не в первый раз. Но впервые — в присутствии постороннего — не слуги, не ставшего незаметной тенью Буркхарда, а — молодого знакомца Чезаре. И даже это обстоятельство Лукрецию бы не смутило, не сковало язык — слишком велика была ее злость на Адриану, на то, что позволяла себе эта высушенная вобла в ее, Лукреции, доме. Но рыжий литвин растерянно перебегал взглядом с одного участника действа на другого, и в глазах его, ставших большими и круглыми, плескалось неподдельное любопытство и — столь же большое и неподдельное сочувствие.

Щеки обожгло, будто пощечиной.

— Довольно! — крикнула Лукреция, делая шаг вперед — словно хотела встать между отцом и матерью и тем — заставить их умолкнуть. — Отец, Ваше Святейшество, Чезаре ни в чем не виноват. Я сама велела сшить мне мужской костюм — ведь в юбке фехтовать очень трудно.

***  
Ему оставалось — возблагодарить Бога или Дьявола за то, что в патио сделалось уже совсем темно. Вечера в Риме были быстрыми, как удар дагой исподтишка. Темнота ткала их плотно и зыбко — плетением траурного покрывала. И если бы не это, Родриго увидел бы во всей красе, как скулы, уши, щеки, и даже грудь его сына поверх вышитой ленты, украшающей ворот рубашки, заливаются румянцем — позорным, непристойным, как у не в меру впечатлительной девицы.

Чезаре ненавидел свою наружность лишь за одно — за то, что она слишком явно выдавала его мысли. Ему хотелось быть скрытным и невозмутимым, особенно — в мгновения, когда отец бросался на него, словно натравленный на дичь охотничий пес. Хотелось делать вид, что ему плевать, что все упреки пролетают мимо него стрелами не слишком ловкого лучника.

И все усилия были тщетны.

Стоило Родриго раскрыть рот, ощериться в гневной гримасе, грохнуть голосом по воздуху — над головой Чезаре разверзалась бездна Господнего гнева, и раскаты грома оглушали. Так было в детстве, и так было теперь, когда его рука, сжимавшая рукоять фальчионе, оставалась крепкой, а каждое падение лишь учило тому, как не упасть в следующий раз.

Если бы на его плечах сейчас была ненавистная алая мантия — кожа, к которой прилил жар, оказалась бы куда краснее. И Чезаре не знал, никак не мог решить, чего в нем больше — стыда или гнева. Стыда за то, что мать защищает его, будто он — ребенок, беззащитный перед неудовольствием строгого родителя. Что женщина едва не бросается с кулаками на Понтифика, а он, ее сын, стоит молча, способный лишь на то, чтобы буравить Родриго испепеляющим взглядом. Гнева — самого сильного, всеобъемлющего, как тьма подступающей ночи. Бессонной, беспокойной, наполненной — все тем же гневом, не находящим выхода, загнанным внутрь, кипящим болезненно и мучительно.

— Я не буду просить прощения, — сорвалось с губ тихо, пока Лукреция пыталась, как это случалось всегда, обратить огонь на себя и сделать его — водой отцовского прощения. — Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь и ждешь, Родриго, но я не буду. Я не сделал ничего, что должно было разжечь твое негодование. Если бы Хуан дал Лукреции свою одежду, чтобы позабавиться, это вызвало бы у тебя лишь улыбку. Иное дело я. И я не признаю, что ошибся. Можешь взять клинок и зарезать меня прямо тут, но больше я не скажу ни слова.

***  
Они заговорили — едва ли не в один голос и почти одновременно. Заговорили, оправдываясь и оправдывая, выгораживая друг друга, как делали это всегда — с самого детства. Его средний — самый упрямый, самый строптивый из всех — сын и младшая — самая любимая, но столь же упрямая — дочь.

Эти двое всегда были близки. Ближе, чем стоило бы быть брату и сестре. Непозволительно близко.

Ваноцца на все его предостережения, упреки и угрозы только отмахивалась: разве это грех? Разве то, как привязаны друг к другу Лукреция и Чезаре, — это плохо? Разве это не естественно — то, что брат стремиться помогать сестре, развлекать ее, защищать, заботиться о ней? И потом, можно подумать в вашей Валенсии не так. Можно подумать, там живут особенные люди, среди которых никогда не встречалось ничего подобного. Да даже в вашей собственной семье…

После подобного наскока Александр обычно уступал, не имея ни сил, ни желания спорить с женщиной, которая защищала своих детей, как разъяренная гусыня — птенцов. Будто он был им враг. Будто он не хотел — им, им обоим! — только блага.

Вот только благо он и Ваноцца понимали по-разному.

Александр не мог не видеть: столь сильная привязанность между Чезаре и Лукрецией идет во вред семье, да и во вред им самим.

Он был уверен — если эти двое перестанут видеться так часто, все сойдет само собой на нет, и нездоровая связь оборвется, рассеется, как утренний туман.

Он думал — с переездом под крыло неусыпно бдящей Адрианы да Милы встречи прекратятся.

Но он ошибся. А ныне — был вынужден пожинать плоды своих ошибок, своей мягкости, едва не обернувшейся катастрофой.

Александр не стал давать волю гневу, всколыхнувшемуся в груди от непочтительных, предосудительных слов сына. Не стал больше укорять дочь: пока они с Чезаре были вместе, это было бесполезно.

Он напустился на влетевшую во дворик, подобно фурии, Ваноццу:

— Видишь, до чего довело твое римское воспитание, женщина! Твой сын огрызается, как бешеный пес, вот-вот бросится на нас, забыв о всякой почтительности, а дочь — даже не понимает, сколь неприлично то, на что ее толкают… Эта связь должна быть разорвана и я ее разорву. Ты отошлешь Лукрецию к Адриане — сегодня же. А ты — тут Александр в упор посмотрел на Чезаре, сверкнувшего глазами так, что если бы взглядом можно было поджечь, Александр бы уже загорелся, словно факел, — ты пойдешь с нами. Нужно очень серьезно поговорить.

***  
Подбоченившись, Ваноцца лишь кивала — что ж, пусть старый дурень выговорится, пусть покажет себя во всей красе, словно раздавленная головка протухшего сыра. Вони от его слов было — на весь Рим. Но Ваноцца молчала, уперев кулаки в бока, молчала, и кусала губы — говори, говори еще, чтобы мне не было жаль не только вытолкать тебя взашей из моего дома, но и ударить прямо по наглому горбатому каталонскому носу, сунувшемуся туда, где ему не место!

И тут Родриго обратился к Чезаре — тем тоном, которым окликают провинившуюся собаку, чтобы тут же огреть палкой по хребту. О, в этом был весь Родриго Борджиа — вцепиться в того, кто не давал ему покоя, как пес для бычьей травли, и терзать, и рвать зубами, пока челюсти не разожмутся сами собой от усталости. Смотреть на это Ваноцца не собиралась — это было выше ее сил.

— Ты приказываешь мне? — переспросила она.

Нет, кричать не следовало — теперь. Теперь, когда все, что накипело, было выплеснуто, как пена, а внутри оставался чистейший злой кипяток. Кричать на мужчину можно было лишь затем, чтобы раззадорить его, оглушить, подтолкнуть к новым, еще не совершенным глупостям — она знала об этом прекрасно. Кричать было нужно — когда слова, сказанные тихим голосом, еще не могли бы быть услышаны.

Но в миг, когда следовало быть услышанной — кричать было нельзя. И Ваноцца, не дождавшись ответа на вопрос, его и не требовавший, продолжила — наступая, расправив плечи, нашаривая тяжелую, оттягивающую пояс связку ключей. С удовольствием, знакомым лишь любителям уличных драк замечая, как маленький шаг, сделанный Родриго назад, чтобы не столкнуться нос к носу, сменился шагом пошире.

— Приказываешь мне — здесь? Приказываешь своему сыну, будто он — твой слуга? Что ты хочешь сказать Чезаре такого, о чем не мог бы поговорить со мной, его матерью, женщиной, которая рожала тебе детей?!

Их разговоры ничем не заканчивались. Их ссоры кончались только тем, что Родриго стремглав вылетал из ее дверей, и находил временное утешение в объятиях своих шлюх — тех, которых он редко запоминал по именам. И Ваноцца поняла, что еще немного — и он сломает ее, а она всю оставшуюся жизнь, отпущенную ей на земле, будет смотреть на сына, и в мыслях называть его не тем именем, которым он будет крещен.

— Как вы хотите назвать своего сына, мадонна?

— Чезаре.

Поняв все, она поступила так, как считала нужным. Когда у нее спросили, почему она одна, она ответила, что отец ее сына недавно умер. Когда она смотрела, как прозрачная вода стекает по лбу Чезаре под сводом церкви Санта-Мария-дель-Пополо, в ее сердце бились только два чувства — умиротворение и злорадство.

— Вон, — сказала Ваноцца, и ступила вперед, отстегнув связку. — Еще одно слово — и не то что святой Петр — сам Господь не спасет тебя от моего гнева.

Родриго замешкался, собираясь ответить — и она, размахнувшись, изо всех сил протянула его ключами поперек спины.

***  
Положение становилось не просто смешным, но стыдным.

Александр видел, как изумленно вытянулось лицо молодого Глинского — литвина, с которым все чаще проводил свои дни Чезаре, — лишь бы не выполнять свои обязанности.

Он вошел в дом Ваноццы один, как входил до сей поры всегда, не зная, идет ли на любовное ложе или на схватку с разъяренным животным. И то, и другое было равновероятным — при нраве этой женщины, столь же бешеном, как у лисицы, защищающей своих лисят от настигших их собак.

И все же он знал: стоило лишь щелкнуть пальцами, как дурная, дурно разыгранная комедия прекратится. Каждый: и заносчивая куртизанка, и ее не менее строптивый сынок, и подстрекаемая ими Лукреция, — все они по мановению его длани станут теми, кем захочет он, Папа Римский.

Ваноцца знала это не хуже него. Не могла не знать.

И все же ударила тяжелой связкой между лопаток, так, что он вздрогнул и отшатнулся. Он, Александр Шестой, пастырь христианских душ, для нее все еще оставался — Родриго Борджиа, и ничто и никто в целом мире не могло этого изменить.

Александр бы слукавил, если бы сказал, что подобное отношение только злило. В былое время он бы схватил ее за руку, затыкая рот поцелуем. И кто знает, чем мог бы он закончиться.

В былое время, а ныне подобные схватки все чаще заканчивались его ретирадой.

И чтобы сделать ее менее позорной, он выпрямился.

Делая шаг назад, как всегда. Угрожать и требовать было бы еще более позорно, чем отступить.

— Мы уйдем. Но Лукреция, хочет она того или нет, желаешь ли ты того или нет, отправится туда, где ее научат манерам более изысканным, чем твои, Ваноцца. А Чезаре отправится с нами. Ни одна мать на свете, даже сама Богоматерь, не запретит ему исполнять его кардинальские и мужские обязанности. Если, конечно, наш сын считает себя мужчиной.

Александр ушел, не оглядываясь. Да, он проиграл очередную битву с этой женщиной. Но войну за души своих детей надеялся все же выиграть.

***  
Утром ему приснился сон. Из тех, что приходят спьяну или сдуру — после того, как жизнь покажет себя во всей красе присущего ей безумия. Безумие, веселое и странное, словно итальянские танцы, завертелось в уме в ритме сальтарелло, где белое одеяние Папы переплеталось с пестрыми юбками куртизанки и мужской сорочкой, слишком широкой для хрупких плеч красивой золотоволосой девушки.

В этом сне не было ничего, кроме каменных стен, склизких от плесени, и звука воды, невидимо капающей в темноте. Михаил смотрел на эти стены и отчего-то знал, что на сотой капле его жизнь оборвется — просто, скучно, тихо. И это было смешно, нелепо, не так, как ему хотелось бы — и, конечно, неизбежно.

В утро дня, когда он решил изменить православию, ему впервые приснилась его смерть. Как будто Саваоф насмехался над ним, перечерчивая геометрию его жизни и желания — пасть если не от татарской сабли, то в честном поединке.

— Кровь не водица, — сказал он, и открыл глаза.

Утра в Риме приходили так же скоро, как и вечера. Ярчало, и солнце успело пролить множество лучей на расписанную стену и пол. Свет застывал на мраморе пола разноцветными круглыми лужами.

Михаил Глинский, рыцарь, тот, кто верил в неизбывную, извечную гармонию мира, сотворенного Господом, спросил себя, слышит ли он удары холодных капель о замшелый пол — и оглох к случайному сну, позабыл его почти сразу же, как только его босые ноги коснулись брошенного у кровати плаща.

Где-то на улице, где город уже вовсю жил своей чарующей, грубой жизнью, раз за разом скрипел на ветру флюгер.

Кардинал Борджиа уже ждал его у входа в церковь Санта-Мария-Новелла, насупившись и спрятав руки в рукава. Он не ответил на приветственный взмах рукой — и Михаил снова задумался о вчерашнем вечере, и речи, похожей одновременно на дробь каблуков о пол и взмывающую в небо черную тучу стрел.

— Доброе утро, — Михаил слегка поклонился, словно они снова собирались схлестнуться на саблях, наставив друг другу синяков.

Разбитая вчера губа все еще ныла, но, приглядевшись, он заметил, что лицо его приятеля разукрашено гораздо щедрее, чем могли оставить удары, полученные в игровом поединке. Чезаре старался не поворачиваться к нему левой щекой, на которой красовался не успевший еще пожелтеть свежий синяк. Все, что оставалось кардиналу — кивнуть, делая вид, что он рассматривает белокаменные руины Форума, вросшие в темную землю и зеленое разнотравье. В чистом, таком чистом, какое бывало только здесь, в Италии, небе, как всегда, кружили вездесущие римские чайки, оглашая пространство отвратительными криками. Чайки опускались на кудрявые капители колонн и внимательно поворачивали головы, следя за людьми, снующими внизу. На лицо кардинала падала тень от старой покрученной оливы, растущей у церкви — и это было удобно.

Михаил бросил коротко:

— Я не передумал.

Чезаре пригласил его войти жестом, пропуская вперед, между тяжелых медных дверных створок, в сизую дымку ладана, прорезанную огоньками свеч.

Там, в круглых завитках напольных мозаик-косматеско, тоже застывали разноцветные лужи — не кровь, не водица. Благодарно улыбнувшись, Михаил сделал шаг через порог.


End file.
